


storms will race in (but you will be safe in my arms)

by iamirondad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: Major Far From Home SpoilersThe world doesn’t trust Peter anymore, not since Mysterio’s video was broadcast. The video was not enough to condemn him, but now, for his safety, Happy accompanies Peter everywhere that he has to go.





	storms will race in (but you will be safe in my arms)

Happy never let Peter out of his sight when they were out in public. He stuck to him, shoulder-to-shoulder, at all times. The majority of New York wanted Peter’s head on a spike, so Happy knew he was completely justified when it came to his overprotective nature, no matter what Peter had to say about it.

“Why are we doing this?” Peter asked disgruntledly. They were walking down the street towards a cluster of fast-food restaurants. 

“Because May doesn’t want the apartment to be the only thing you see for the rest of your life.” Happy told him, with a half-jokey tone, attempting to keep Peter’s spirits up.

“This is a little…” Peter gestured his hands in front of him, “Public.”

Happy nudged his shoulder, “Nothing is gonna happen with me around, Pete.”

Peter hung his head into his chest and hummed a half-hearted response. He pulled on the strings of Tony’s red MIT hoodie, desperately attempting to shield himself.

“Why don’t we stop for lunch?” Happy suggested, “Where do you wanna go?”

“Home,” Peter muttered back.

Happy swallowed the lump in his throat, trying his best to keep up a strong persona, for Peter’s sake, “We have only been out for ten minutes.”

Peter let out a small sigh, “I know.”

“So, what about Burger King?” Happy asked, knowing out of all the restaurants, it was likely to be the emptiest, “It’s right around the corner.”

“Can we like wait until the lunch rush is over?”

Happy skidded to a stop, pulling back on Peter’s arm, “Peter, it’s three o’clock.”

“I just…err…”

“I get it.” Happy said, “But you’ve got me, kid. And I won’t let anything happen to you. You know that, right?”

Peter nodded, keeping his eyes locked down to the sidewalk, “I know that.” 

Before Happy could console him further, a little girl skipped around the corner at a considerable pace, she collided with the side of Peter’s leg and fell onto her backside.

“Oh.” Peter pulled his hood down, and his face softened, “Hey, are you okay, sweetheart?” 

Happy smiled, in awe of Peter. He always was. It didn’t matter how the world treated him, or how much shit the universe threw at him; _Peter was still the hero_. Although it was well within his rights not to be.

“Yep!” The girl exclaimed, Peter bent down and looped his hands under her arms, helping her up onto her feet, “Sorry.” 

Peter smiled warmly, “No problem, but be careful we’re pretty close to some busy roads.”

Happy kept watching, beaming from ear-to-ear. Peter was most happy when he was able to save and protect people. After everything that happened, he hadn’t been able to do that for a while.

It was moments like these that made Happy wonder how anyone could think this kid had a bad bone in his body.

“Get away from her!” Someone screamed from nearby. Peter jumped out of his skin and jolted away from the girl. 

A man, evidently the girl’s father, hurried towards them, his cheeks burning with fury. Happy grabbed Peter’s arm and pulled him back.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Peter blurted, “She just ran into me.” Happy hated having to hear Peter defend his actions for no reason. 

“You don’t think I know who you are?!” The man spat, he grabbed his daughter's hand and guided her behind his knee.

“I’m--sorry--” Peter’s throat seized, and Happy could tell that he was about to crumble. 

“That’s enough.” Happy barked, holding up his hand, signalling for the man to stay back.

“Why the hell are you protecting him!?”

“Because he's my kid.” Happy snapped, stepping in front of Peter so that the man could no longer see him, “So, back off.” 

“You know what he did--”

“No! That wasn’t--”

“Happy!” Peter cried breathlessly; he wrapped his shaking hand around Happy’s arm, “Please, let’s just go home.”

“Okay, Peter.” Happy placed a hand on Peter’s back and carefully pushed him away.

Happy had to use all his willpower to not react to what the father muttered as they walked away. 

“Come on.” They turned into an alleyway, Peter escaped Happy’s grasp and charged a few steps in front of him, “Peter!” 

Peter stopped and placed his hands on his hips as he tried to force air back into his lungs. 

Happy stopped beside him, “You okay?”

Peter looked up at him, his expression surprisingly emotionless, “Yeah, I’m great.”

“Maybe coming out wasn’t the best idea.”

Peter’s face scrunched up, and his cheeks flushed red, “No shit.”

Happy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “What do you want to do, Peter?”

“I just wanna be Spider-Man again, Happy!” Peter exclaimed, pulling away from Happy’s grasp. “But I can’t do that ‘cause they don’t trust me! I can’t even be Peter Parker anymore; they hate me too!”

Happy’s face fell, and his heart yearned to console the kid, but there were no words he could say that he hadn’t said already, “Not everyone.”

“Yeah, ‘cause a group of teenagers at school are really gonna sort this one out when Pepper Potts can’t!”

“They’re trying their best.”

Peter shook his head, “I know.” 

“Why don’t we travel up to the cabin for a while?” Happy asked, “That’s out of town. MJ and Ned can visit whenever they want.” 

It was an idea he had proposed to Peter many times, and the answer was always the same. Peter didn’t want to hide. He thought it incriminated him

“And you can be yourself for a couple of weeks or as long as you need. I know Morgan wants to see you.” He let out a shaky laugh, “She only talks about you and to be honest, it’s going on my nerves.” Peter didn’t react, which was strange. If there was one thing that could make him laugh or smile, it was Morgan. Happy’s heart dropped in his chest at the sight of Peter’s silent reaction.

“Pete. Can you manage a laugh?” Happy’s voice trembled as he spoke, “Or just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”

Peter looked up at him, tears teasing down his cheeks, “I can’t--”

“Peter.” Happy stepped closer, “Hey, hey. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Happy, I love you, I really do.” Peter cried, “But you've gotta stop lying to me.”

“I'm not--”

“I know why you walk around with me. And you’re not here to protect me because you know I can do that myself!” Peter screamed, “You're here because…people are scared.. of me. They think I’ll hurt them. You're their bodyguard, protecting them...from me.”

Happy blinked away tears, “Peter…”

“They think I’m a murderer.” Peter threw his hands back, “I’ve never even killed anyone. Beck was killed by his own weapon. Thanos' army...that was different..” He slammed his fists against his chest, “But it still hurts that I had to do that!”

“I know.”

“I don't wanna be the bad guy!” Peter proclaimed, “I don’t want people to think that’s who I am.”

Happy’s breath hitched, he stepped forward, but Peter flinched away. 

“Thanos took Tony away. And Beck took _Peter_ away, and I don’t know how to get him back…” A sob caught in his throat, “Happy, I don't know what to do!”

Happy pulled Peter in a bone-crushing hug. Holding onto him as tight as he possibly could. The action made Peter sob harder, and Happy knew it was exactly what he needed to do.

Peter's face fell into Happy’s shoulder. Happy rubbed his back comfortingly, “I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but I promise we’re gonna figure this out.”

Protecting Peter was Happy’s number one priority; _it had to be_. Happy refused to lose someone else he loved to the superhero world.

He had watched as people who once hated Tony, started to admire him as soon as he died. 

They’d made Tony a martyr, someone who had to die to prove his worth. And if Happy was sure about one thing, he wasn’t going to let the same happen to Peter. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble piece inspired by the line 'just smile, I really need to see you smile right now'


End file.
